1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for producing a nursery strip for planting a lawn or greensward on a golf course, playground, garden, earth-filled dike or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common need to plant grass on areas where erosion would wash away individual seeds planted in bare earth. A traditional solution to the need is to lay sod over the areas subject to erosion, using growing grass taken with a thin layer of top soil held by the roots of the grass from an established area. Other solutions include attempting to stop or control the erosion by laying hay or straw on newly seeded areas. A modern approach is to use hoses or nozzles to apply a mixture of seeds, fertilizer, fibers, and binding agents to soil which would be subject to erosion as well as to flat surfaces.